The present invention relates to integrating metadata into a customer relationship management (CRM) system, and more specifically, to integrating metadata from applications used for social networking into a CRM system.
A CRM system uses techniques and methods to gather, organize, automate, and synchronize sales, for marketing, customer service, and technical support. This information is stored in the CRM system's memory. Further, this information is retrieved from the CRM system's memory and analyzed to allow a company to better target various customers.